¿Por quién sonríes?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Fushimi piensa y siente mucho más de lo que expresa, tanto que hasta a él mismo le costó comprender ese remolino de emociones que le acechaban desde que conoció a Yata. / Viñeta


Siento que he estado subiendo demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, pero necesito hacerlo ahora o nunca lo haré orz

Esta historia la tenía en el limbo desde hace un año, si no mal recuerdo. La escribí en mi camino hacia la escuela porque sabía que mi examen de matemáticas iba a valer queso :'D afortunadamente sí lo pasé con la gracia de los dioses a los que me encomendé x'D pero bueno, eso no interesa ahora (?)

Nos leemos en las notas finales, espero les guste ^^

 **Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Palabras:** 880

 **-x-**

 **¿Por quién sonríes?**

No esperaba nada especial de aquellos años de escuela, me daba igual el ser un buen estudiante o pertenecer al promedio, poco me importaba el relacionarme con mis compañeros de aula o lo que pensaran de mí.

Entonces apareciste aquel día, tan estúpido y bravucón. Pero sin duda, el reír contigo después de la paliza que nos dieron, fue algo nuevo para mí.

Tú no eras como los demás.

Comencé a perderme escuchando música, pensar en posibilidades lógicas para hacer realidad nuestras fantasías de niños pequeños, entretenerme con videojuegos para ignorar todo lo demás.

 _Descubrí que la única persona que necesitaba a mi lado, eras tú._

Entonces algo había cambiado.

Me molestaba tu actitud tan pasiva para con cualquier chica, bufaba a cada comentario que hacías sobre lo atractivas que eran las _zorras_ del Instituto. Me desesperaba lo idiota que te ponía tener que hablar con tus compañeras de algún equipo que no pudimos elegir por nosotros mismos. Odiaba que dejaras de prestarme atención cuando alguna de ellas estaba cerca.

"En serio estás insoportable últimamente, Saru."

Te ignoré por días. No tenía problema alguno por no ir a clase, sabía que no te callarías. No importaba cuántas veces me llamaras, no respondía; o cuántos mensajes me mandaras, diciendo que había exagerado o mal interpretado tus palabras, los borraba. Cuando lo único que esperaba, era que te disculparas por imbécil.

 _No sabía que fuera capaz de enojarme así por una tontería, hasta ese entonces._

Llevábamos tiempo viviendo juntos, siempre al día, con lo poco que teníamos hecho un desastre, pero ninguno se quejaba, al final era algo que habíamos decidido ¿no? No pasabas ni un día sin esa tonta sonrisa en tu rostro y eso, para mí, era más que suficiente para seguir.

"Hey, Saruhiko."

Abrí los ojos, aún perezoso. Me encontré con tu rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, entonces recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior: Me besaste, nos besamos. Sentí mi rostro arder por el recuerdo, pareciste leer mi mente y tu cara se tornó en un notorio sonrojo. No dijimos nada más, bajaste de mi cama en la litera a la tuya, miré la hora en mi PDA, ya debíamos prepararnos para ir a HOMRA.

Ayer estuvimos jugando hasta tarde sobre tu cama, entre las maldiciones cada que te ganaba y mis burlas por ser demasiado fácil, llegó el momento en que de repente dejaste tu consola a un lado. Me extrañé y de igual manera dejé la mía para mirarte.

"¿Tú... me llegarías a odiar?" Tus ojos se tornaron inseguros.

Quería decirte que no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera odiarte, pero no hice más que negar levemente con la cabeza, aún confundido por la repentina pregunta. Entonces pasó, te acercaste a mí hasta terminar con el reducido espacio entre nosotros; mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco y, para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba correspondiéndote. Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió después de eso, cómo fue que terminamos dormidos en mi cama, y me preguntaba si no había sido solo una mala jugada de mi cerebro.

Entonces te sonrojaste y supe que en verdad había sucedido.

 _Me mostraste qué tan rápido podía latir mi corazón por una persona, y que la primera persona por quien lo hacía, era por ti._

Algo había surgido increíble entre nosotros. No había una palabra que definiera nuestra relación pero ¿quién la necesitaba? Sólo éramos tú y yo, mezclando muestra rutina con los sentimientos que estuvieron ocultos por tanto tiempo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era todo antes de querernos sin restricciones a diario, despertar contigo a mi lado, besos traviesos a escondidas, pasar tardes y noches abrazados.

Cómo olvidar lo desastroso de nuestra primera vez, siendo ambos tan inexpertos. Lucías triste por el tonto pensamiento de que había sido tu culpa, te sentías por cada vez que te apartaba pero lo hacía por tu bien, no quería lastimarte de nuevo. Hoy eso es solo un recuerdo lejano, incluso perdiste la vergüenza para poder pedirme estar contigo, y sabías perfectamente que nunca me negaba.

"Lo que siento por ti, no es un simple _gustar_. Estoy enamorado de ti." Ese día me miraste con seguridad, sin ningún titubeo me confesaste lo que sentías, aunque yo ya lo supiera.

"Al fin lo dices." Bromeé, esperando tu reacción que, lejos de ser molesta, mostraba la mejor sonrisa que me habías dedicado jamás. Yo vivía enamorado de ti desde hacía mucho y, ahora que sabía que me querías de la misma manera que yo a ti, sentía que nada podía ser mejor.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? Es aterrador.

Tu voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que había terminado por dejar de comer para observarte.

—Tienes granos de arroz por toda la cara. –Respondí, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Prefería que pensaras que era una sonrisa burlona a una que reafirmaba lo perdido que estaba por ti.

Extendí mi mano hasta tu mejilla, retirando los restos de comida que tenías en ella, ganándome un "¡Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo!" de tu parte, completamente avergonzado.

 _Si pudiera tener cualquier cosa que deseara en la vida, sería que estos días a tu lado nunca terminaran._

 **-x-**

Me es especialmente difícil escribir SaruMi por la simple razón de que son demasiado para mí, en todos sentidos~ así que el encontrarme con esta historia en una nota de Evernote que estaba por eliminar fue como un "Wow, me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo." Últimamente veo más discusiones sobre quién está bien o mal, de quien fue la culpa que se separaran, etcétera~ ¿pero saben qué? Para mí los dos están igual de idiotas, y así los amodio x'D Me gustan mucho Saru y Misa en su época de escuela, y siempre tendré la impresión de que no son tan "malotes" como quieren aparentar.

Cabe mencionar que ésto iba por otro camino cuando comencé a escribirlo, de hecho era un songfic ¿triste? lol pero terminó siendo un "antes de que todo se fuera al... averno" (?)

Y bien, después de mi reflexión sin sentido solo me queda agradecerles por leerme hasta acá m(_ _)m


End file.
